The present invention relates to an agricultural working machine having at least one working unit and one display device for displaying or adjusting parameters of the working machine or the working unit in a way that the parameter-based values are visualized.
A display unit of the display device shows an operator of an agricultural working machine, via display, a plurality of parameters of the working machine, for example, the ground speed or the fuel consumption, and a plurality of parameters of the individual working units, for example, the adjustment parameters thereof: The operator must observe the displayed parameters in order to detect failures at an early point in time and to keep the performance of the machine as high as possible. In order to ensure the performance of the working machine under constantly changing external influences, the operator must not only engage in continuous monitoring, he/she must also decide which parameters must be adjusted, and how.
Document EP 2 186 394 A1 shows a display unit for displaying operating parameters of an agricultural machine, wherein the display unit is designed to display a plurality of subsections, to each of which an operating parameter is assigned. In a first operating state of the working unit, a closed main area having a central geometric focal point are displayed, and a first subsection is laterally limited by a second subsection. In a second operating state of the working unit, the mean distance between one side of the first subsection and the central geometric focal point is changed. When the operating state changes, the view of the displayed subsections becomes fragmented, which can make it difficult for the operator to compare functionally interrelated parameters.
Document DE 102007022899 A1 discloses an agricultural working or harvesting machine comprising at least one working unit and a driver's cab in which a plurality of machine and/or crop parameters set up in different functionality windows is visualized via a basic electronic display area depicted in at least one a display unit. The basic display area is activated and controlled by an operating device, wherein, in the working or harvesting mode at least, at least one additional display area which includes a functionality window and is superimposed on the basic display area is displayable in the display unit, wherein the additional display area and the at least one functionality window is activated and controlled by at least one separate operating device. Although additional information can be displayed by activating an additional window, information that is already on display is covered thereby. In addition, the operator is unable to observe the additionally displayed information in a lasting manner.